The Nicktoon Crossover Games: Done Right
by s10127470
Summary: Check this out to see how the Nicktoon crossover games should've gone from Nicktoons Unite! to Nicktoons Nitro.
1. Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy

**Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy**

Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy is a 2004 video game developed by THQ and Nickelodeon and released for the Game Boy Advance. The game includes of Nicktoon shows that were popular around the time including SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly Oddparents, All Grown Up!, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Rocket Power, ChalkZone, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Danny Phantom, and Invader Zim.

 **Plot:**

Jimmy Neutron has found out that something is wrong with the Nicktoon worlds as characters from those worlds are starting to get misplaced in other worlds. So he collects a team of Nicktoons and gives them his new invention, the "Neutrino-Cam 4000" which will allow them to take pictures of a character and zap them back to their respective homeworld.

 **Playable Characters:**

.SpongeBob SquarePants

.Timmy Turner

.Tommy Pickles (from All Grown Up!)

.Arnold

.XJ9 (Jenny Wakeman)

.Danny Phantom

.Otto Rocket

.Rudy Tabootie

.Jimmy Neutron

.Invader Zim

 **Worlds:**

. _ **Dimmsdale**_ -Level 1-The Streets, Level 2-Dimmsdale Elementary, Level 3-School Cafetaria, Level 4-School Hallways

. _ **Bikini**_ _**Bottom**_ -Level 1-Conch Street, Level 2-The Krusty Krab, Level 3-The Flying Dutchman's Ship, Level 4-The Park

. ** _Ocean_ Shores-**Level 1-Rocket Beach, Level 2-Madtown Skatepark, Level 3-The Forest Rapids, Level 4-The Broadwalk

. _ **Amity**_ **P** **ark** -Level 1-Fenton Works, Level 2-The Streets, Level 3-Casper High, Level 4-Casper High Cafetaria

. _ **Eucaipah**_ -Level 1-The Suburbs, Level 2-The Streets, Level 3-Jim Jr. Junior High, Level 4-Downtown

. _ **Tremorton**_ -Level 1-The Neighborhood, Level 2-Tremorton High School, Level 3-Mezmer's

. _ **The Wilds**_ -Level 1-The African Savannah, Level 2-The Arctic Circle, Level 3-The Pacific Ocean, Level 4-The Amazon Rainforest

. _ **Plainville**_ -Level 1-The Butcher Shop, Level 2-Downtown, Level 3-ChalkZone

. _ **Invader Zim's Ship**_

 **Bosses:**

. _ **Dimmsdale**_ -Robot Eddie- _ **Location**_ : Dimmsdale Elemantary Boiler Room

. _ **Bikini** **Bottom**_ -Robot Jack Fenton- _ **Location**_ : Sandy's Treedome

. _ **Ocean Shores**_ -Robot Squidward Tentacles- _ **Location:** _Shore Shack

. _ **Amity Park**_ -Robot Helga G. Pataki- _ **Location**_ : Amity Park Zoo

. _ **Eucaipah**_ -Robot Crocker and Vicky- _ **Location**_ : Jim Jr. Junior High Courtyard

. _ **Tremorton**_ -Robot Angelica Pickles- **Location:** The Goop Zone

. _ **The Wilds-**_ Robot Reggie Bullnerd- _ **Location**_ : The Andes Mountains

. _ **Plainville**_ -Robot Crust Cousins- _ **Location**_ : Magic Chalk Mines

. ** _Invader Zim's Ship-_** Invader Zim

 **Non-Playable Characters:**

. _ **Dimmsdale**_ -Comso, Wanda, Vicky, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Chester, AJ, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Chad and Brad, Francis, Mr. Crocker, Sanjay, Elmer, Jorgen Von Strangle, The Crimson Chin, Mark Chang, The Mayor, Chompy, Chet Ubethca, Principal Waxelplax, Miss Dimmsdale, Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Mama Comso, Cupid, Binky, Star and Twinkle, The Tooth Fairy, Catman

. _ **Bikini Bottom**_ -Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Ms. Puffs, Larry the Lobster, Plankton, Karen, The Flying Dutchman, Mermaid Man, Barncale Boy, Manray, King Neptune, Bubble Bass, Fishes, Jellyfishes

. _ **Ocean Shores-**_ Reggie Rocket, Twister Rodriguez, Squid Dullard, Raymundo Rocket, Tito Makani, Lars Rodriguez, Eddie, Sputz, Pi, Trish, Conroy Blanc, Violet Stimpleton, Merv Stimpleton

 _ **.Amity Park**_ -Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Mr. Lancer, Dash Baxter, Paulina, The Lunch Lady Ghost, Ectopuses, The Dragon Ghost, The Box Ghost, Skulker, Sampson, Technus, Sidney Pointdexter, Desiree, Vlad Plasmius, Walker, Penelope Spectra, Ghosts, School Kids, Spike

. _ **Eucaipah**_ -Chuckie Finster, Angelica Pickles, Phil and Lil Deville, Dil Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Kimi Finster, Harold, Principal Pangborn, The Swindler, Z, Stu and Didi Pickles, Chas Finster, Betty Deville, Nicole, Sean Butler, Savannah Shane

 **.Tremorton** -Brad Carbunkle, Tuck Carbunkle, Dr. Wakeman, Brit and Tiff Crust, Sheldon Lee, Vexus

 _ **.The Wilds-**_ Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Donnie, Debbie Thornberry, Nigel Thornberry, Marianne Thornberry, Rhino, Lion, Zebra, Elephant, Hippo, Crocodile, Baboon, Cheetah, Leopard, Python, Gazelle, Hyena, Warthog, Meerkat, Ostrich, Polar Bear, Seal, Arctic Fox, Killer Whale, Walrus, Caribou, Arctic Tern, Narwhal, Musk Ox, Sea Turtle, Whale, Octopus, Dolphin, Sea Otter, Shark, Tropical Fish, Manatee, Stingray, Sloth, Spider Monkey, Caiman, Red-Eye Tree Frog, Boa, Tapir, Jaguar, Harpy Eagle, River Dolphin, Macaw, Toucan, Butterfly

 _ **.Plainville-**_ Snap, Penny Sanchez, Reggie Bullnerd, Joe Tabootie, Millie Tabootie, Mr. Wilter, Principal Stingret, Biclops, Queen Rapsheeba, Skrawl, The Craniacs, Blocky, Spy Fly

 **Other Characters:**

 _ **.Hey Arnold-**_ Gerald, Helga G. Pataki, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Gertie, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Brainy, Eugene, Curly, Rhonda, Pheobe, Big Bob Pataki, Miriam Pataki, Olga Pataki, Jolly Olly Man, Wolfgang, Edmund, Mr. Simmons, Stoop Kid, Pigeon Man, Sheena, Lila, Mr. Wang, Ernie, Oskar

 _ **.Invader Zim-**_ GIR, Dib, Gaz, Ms. Bitters, Professor Membrane, The Almighty Tallest

 _ **.Tak and the Power of Juju-**_ Tak, Jibola, Moon Juju, Flora, Lok, Dead Juju, Caged Juju, Dinky, Tlaloc, Orangutans, Rhinos, Sheep, Emus, Rams, Monkeys,


	2. Nicktoons Unite!

**Nicktoons Unite!**

Nicktoons Unite! is a 2005 video game developed by THQ and Nickelodeon. The game includes characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly Oddparents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, All Grown Up!, Danny Phantom, and Avatar: The Last Airbender. It was released on the Playstation 2, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo Gamecube.

 **Plot:**

Jimmy Neutron was working on his newest invention, The Universe Portal Machine, a device that allows him to travel to other worlds. But somehow his archemeny, Professor Calamitous has figured out the blueprints to the device and has made his own portal with him travel to other worlds and finding an ally in each one including Plankton, Denzel Crocker, Savannah Shane, Vlad Plasmius, and Prince Zuko. Together they forced the Evil Syndicate and now are trying to get energy and items from each of their homeworlds to use to make a doomsday device. But Jimmy decides to retaile by getting his own team including SpongeBob SquarePants, Timmy Turner, Tommy Pickles, Danny Phantom, and Avatar Aang. These heroes now have to work together to stop the Syndicate and save their homes.

 **Playable Characters:**

 **.SpongeBob SquarePants:** _Moveset_ -Foam Gloves, Water Soak, Bubble Bomb, Kar-Rah-Tay Moves, Parachute Pants, DoodleBob Lure, Water Shoot

 **.Timmy Turner:** _Moveset_ -Star Flinger, Freeze Wand, Cleft the Boy Wonder, Remedy, Speed, Disguises, Balloons

 **.Jimmy Neutron:** _Moveset_ -Tornado Blaster, Shrink Ray, Neutron Flare, Quarterback Gear, Freezing Ray, Jet Pack

 **.Tommy Pickles:** _Moveset_ -Blinding Camera, Reptar Bike, Soda Shooter

 **.Danny Phantom:** _Moveset_ -Ghost Punch, Overshadow, Phase Shift, Ghostly Flight, Ghostly Ray, Ghostly Fireball, Ghostly Wail

 **.Avatar Aang:** _Moveset_ -Glider Staff, Air Ball, Air Scooter, Air Blast, Air Cyclone, Water Whip, Ice Spear, Water Vortex, Water Wave, Ice Shield

 **Worlds:**

 **.Amity Park-** The Ghost Zone Prision, The Ghost Zone, Fenton Works, Amity Streets, The Graveyard, Vlad's Castle

 **.Bikini Bottom-** SpongeBob's Pineapple, Conch Street, The Krusty Krab, Kelp Forest, Jellyfish Fields, The Flying Dutchman's Ship, Jellyfish Factory

 **.The Four Nations-** The Southern Water Tribe, The Southern Air Temple, Kyoshi Island, Omashu, Earth Kingdom Village, Tree Village, Crescent Island, Fire Temple, Northern Water Tribe, Spirit Oasis, The Spirit World

 **.Dimmsdale-** Turner's House, Dimmsdale Streets, Dimmsdale Elementary, Crocker's Gold Fortess, Fairy World

 **.Eucaipah-** Pickles' House, Neighborhood, Jim Jr. Juinor High, Java Lava, The Forest

 **.Retroville-** Jimmy's Lab, Goddard, Calamitous' Lair

 **Enemies:**

.Ghosts

.Ghost Police

.Plankton's Robots

.Fire Nation Soldiers

.Pixies

.Anti-Fairies

.Robots

 **Bosses:**

 **.Amity Park-** Vlad Plasmius- _ **Location:** _Vlad's Throne Room

 **.Bikini Bottom-** Plankton- _ **Location:** _The Chum Bucket

 **.The Four Nations-** Prince Zuko- _ **Location:** _Zuko's Ship

 **.Dimmsdale-** Denzel Crocker- _ **Location:** _The Big Wand

 **.Eucaipah** -Savannah Shane- _ **Location:** _The Junkyard

 **.Retroville-** The Syndicate-: _ **Location:** _Calamitous' Lair

 **Mini-Bosses:**

 **.Amity Park-** Walker- _ **Location:**_ Ghost Zone Prison

 **.Amity Park-** Ghost Villains- _ **Location:**_ Ghost Zone

 **.Bikini Bottom-** The Flying Dutchman- _ **Location:**_ The Flying Dutchman's Ship

 **.The Four Nations-** King Bumi- _ **Location:**_ Omashu

 **.The Four Nations-** Jet- _ **Location:**_ Tree Village

 **.Dimmsdale-** Vicky- ** _Location:_** Turner's House

 **Unplayable Characters:**

 **.Amity Park-** Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Walker, Skulker, Desiree, Technus, The Box Ghost, The Lunch Lady Ghost, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Sampson

 **.Bikini Bottom-** Patrick Star, Gary, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, The Flying Dutchman, Karen

. **The Four Nations-** Katara, Sokka, Appa, Momo, Uncle Iroh, Suki, King Bumi, Jet, Smellerbee, Longshot, Pipsqueak, The Duke, Haru, Master Pakku, Avatar Roku

 **.Dimmsdale-** Mr. And Mrs. Turner, Vicky, Chester and AJ, Jorgen Von Strangle

 **.Eucaipah-** Chuckie Finster, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Dil Pickles, Phil and Lil Deville, Kimi Finster, Stu and Didi Pickles, Betty Deville, Chas Finster, Principal Pangborn

 **.Retroville-** Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer


	3. Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island

**Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island**

Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island is a video game created by THQ and Nickelodeon. The video game is a sequel to Nicktoons Unite! and features characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Fairly Oddparents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, All Grown Up!, and Danny Phantom. The game saw release in October 2006 on the Xbox 360, Nintendo Gamecube, Playstation 2, Game Boy Advance, and Nintendo DS.

 **Plot:**

On a mysterious island in another dimension, a Wise Old Crab has summoned a gang of Nicktoon heroes to save him and his people from the force of the Mawgu, an ancient monster who has awoken from his slumber and wants to bring destruction to the island. So it's up to SpongeBob and the Nicktoons to stop the Mawgu, save the island, and the universe.

 **Playable Characters:**

 **.SpongeBob Squarepants:** Foam Glove Karate Chop, Karate Spin, Bubble Spin, Bubble Bounce, Bubble Bowl, Cruise Ball, SpongeBall, Underwater Travel, Water Soak, Water Shooting, Underwear Glide, Strecthing Grappling Arm, Jellyfish Net, Reef Blower

 **.Patrick Sta** r: Strength, Cartwheel, Body Slam, Throw, Star Spin, Smash, Underwater Travel, Tongue Swing

 **.Avatar Aang:** Air Scooter, Boulder Roll, Water Vortex, Air Cannon, Ice Attack, Airball, Granite Attack, Airbender Staff, Staff Glider, Avatar State

 **.Danny Phantom:** Phase Shift, Ghostly Wail, Ghost Punch, Ghostly Flight, Flying Kick, Ghost Ray, Ice Blast

 **.Timmy Turner:** Comso Hammer, Wanda Shooter, Speed, Freeze Wand, Magic Bomb, Balloons, Invisible Spell

 **.Sandy Cheeks:** Strength, Foam Gloves Karate Moves, Lasso, Lasso Swing, Lasso Glide

 **.Tommy Pickles:** Blinding Camera, Reptar Bike, Soda Shooter, Spike's Electric Chew Toys

 **.Chuckie Finster:** Speed, Camoflague, Smoothie Gun

 **.Angelica Pickles:** Perfume Ray, Lipstick Darts, Mascara Spill, Blaster Phone

 **.Katara:** Double Wave, Water Swirl, Ice Attack, Water Cannon, Water Whip, Water Shield

 **.Sokka:** Boomerang Throw, Spear Attack, Club Smack

 **.Sam Manson:** Martial Arts, Fenton Ghost Peeler, Fenton Bazooka, Fenton Ghost Fisher

 **.Tucker Foley:** Fenton Booo-merang, Fenton Foamer, Fenton Ghost Gloves, Fenton Ecto-Skeleton

 **.Dil Pickles:** Sea Animal Telephaty, Swimming, Wind-Up Teeth, Laser Tag Gun, Alien Slime Bomb

 **.Toph Beifong:** Boulder Roll, Granite Attack, Earthquake, Earth Wall

 **.Kimi Finster:** Martial Arts, Boombox Soundwave, Fruit Bazooka

 **.Susie Carmichael:** Dance Fighting, Guitar Soundwave, Drum Smash, Microphone Blast, Keyboard Shock

 **Levels:**

.Summoner's Rock

.Shipwreck Cliff

.Camp Castaway

.Calamity Cove

.Fort Crabclaw

.The Great Carrapace

.Crystal Ruins

.Fetid Forest

.Dry Canyon Dam

.Ancients Peak

.Summit Storm

 **Unplayable Characters:**

.The Wise Old Crab

.Squidward Tentacles

.Appa

.Momo

.Phil and Lil DeVille

.Hermit Crabs

.Mymerc Queen

 **Hub Worlds:**

.Camp Castaway

.The Beach

.The Jungle

.The Underground Caverns

.The Desert

 **Enemies:**

.Fat Seagulls

.Wild Boars

.Frogs

.Sharks

.Crystal Scorpion

.Mawgu Roller

.Grass Turfer

.Sand Monsters

.Giant Bugs

.Birds

 **Bosses:**

.The Great Carapace- _ **Location:**_ The Crab Village

.Mad King Gorge- _ **Location:**_ Dry Canyon Dam

.The Mawgu- _ **Location:**_ The Volcano

 **Bonus Content:**

.SpongeBob's Bikini Bottom Bounce

.Patrick's Goofy Goober Rush

.Aang's Air Temple Mission

.Danny's Ghost Zone Zoom

.Timmy's Fairy World Frenzy

.Tommy's Movie Star Madness

.Chuckie's Java Lava High-Jinks

.Angelica's Makeup Madness

.Katara's Water Tribe Adventure

.Sokka's South Pole Mission

.Sam's You Go Goth

.Tucker's Technorama

.Sandy's Lone Star Leap

.Toph's Earth Kingdom Journey

.Kimi's Fruit Frenzy

.Susie's Music Mania

.Squidward's Art Gallery

.Appa's and Momo's Zoo

.Phil and Lil's Achievement Case


	4. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots

**Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots**

Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots is a video game created by THQ and Nickelodeon. The video game is a sequel to Nicktoons Unite! and Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. The game features characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, Avatar: The Last Airbender, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Riveria, Back at the Barnyard, The Fairly Oddparents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Tak and the Power of Juju, Danny Phantom, All Grown Up!, Wayside, Kappa Mikey, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys, My Life as a Teenage Robot, The Angry Beavers, Catscratch, Rocko's Modern Life, As Told by Ginger, Hey Arnold!, and Invader Zim. The game was released on November 2007 for the PlayStation 2, Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, and Game Boy Advance.

 **Plot:**

Professor Calamitous has devised a brand new plan for universal domination. On the game show, The Biggest Genius, he reveals his plan is to use Krabby Patties to feed fairies and cows, then use their gas, mix it with elemental power, juju magic, and ghost energy to make a fuel for an army of his newest creation, Toybots. Now it's up to the Nicktoons to stop Calamitous and his armies of toybots.

 **Playable Characters:**

.SpongeBob SquarePants, **Alternate Outfit:** SpongeGar

.Patrick Star, **Alternate Outfit:** Barnacle Boy

.Avatar Aang, **Alternate Outfit:** Kuzon

.Katara, **Alternate Outfit:** The Painted Lady

.El Tigre, **Alternate Outfit:** Manny Riveria

.Otis, **Alternate Outfit:** Cowman

.Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda), **Alternate Outfit:** Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder

.Jimmy Neutron, **Alternate Outfit:** Spy Outfit

.Tak, **Alternate Outfit:** Chicken Suit

.Danny Phantom, **Alternate Outfit:** Danny Fenton

.Tommy Pickles (Older), **Alternate Outfit:** Season 2 Outfit

.Chuckie Finster (Older), **Alternate Outfit:** Season 2 Outfit

.Kimi Finster (Older), **Alternate Outfit:** Season 2 Outfit

.Todd, **Alternate Outfit:** Gym Outfit

.Kappa Mikey, **Alternate Outfit:** Mikey Simmons

.Ren and Stimpy, **Alternate Outfit:** Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen

.Eliza Thornberry, **Alternate Outfit:** Go Wild Outfit

.XJ9 (Jenny Wakeman), **Alternate Outfit:** Human Jenny

.Norbert and Daggett, **Alternate Outfit:** Baron Bad Beaver and Muscular Beaver

.Gordon, **Alternate Outfit:** Mouse Hunter

.Waffle, **Alternate Outfit:** Fruit Salad

.Mr. Blik, **Alternate Outfit:** Root Beer King

.Rocko, **Alternate Outfit:** Really Really Big Man

.Arnold, **Alternate Outfit:** Banana Suit

.Invader Zim, **Alternate Outfit:** Human Disguise

 **Levels:**

.Bikini Bottom Factory

.Fairy World Factory

.Barnyard Factory

.Four Nations Factory

.Pupununu Village Factory

.Ghost Zone Factory

.Miracle City Factory

.Eucaipah Factory

.Calamitous' Lair

 **Bosses:**

.Plankton, SpongeBob-Bot and Jellyfish-Bot, **Location:** Bikini Bottom Factory

.Timmy-Bot and Snowball, **Location:** Fairy World Factory

.Otis-Bot and Bull-Bot, **Location:** Barnyard Factory

.Zuko, Azula, Aang-Bot, and Element-Bot, **Location:** Four Nations Factory

.Tak-Bot and Tree-Bot, **Location:** Pupununu Village Factory

.Vlad Plasmius and Danny-Bot, **Location:** Ghost Zone Factory

.El Tigre-Bot and Tiger-Bot, **Location:** Miracle City Factory

.Tommy-Bot and Reptar-Bot, **Location:** Eucaipah Factory

.Toybots Army, **Location:** Calamitous' Liar

 **Mechs:**

 **.** Ship Mech, **User:** SpongeBob SquarePants

.Flower Patterned Mech, **User:** Patrick Star

.Air Mech, **User:** Avatar Aang

.Water Mech, **User:** Katara

.Tiger Patterned Mech, **User:** El Tigre

.Cow Patterned Mech, **User:** Otis

.Fairy Mech, **User:** Timmy Turner

.Juju Mech, **User:** Tak

.Space Mech, **User:** Jimmy Neutron

.Ghost Mech, **User:** Danny Phantom

.Movie Mech, **User:** Tommy Pickles (Older)

.Fruit Mech, **User:** Chuckie Finster (Older)

.Japanese Mech, **User:** Kimi Finster (Older)

.Wacky Mech, **User:** Todd

.Hero Mech, **User:** Kappa Mikey

.Yak Mech, **User:** Ren and Stimpy

.Jungle Patterned Mech, **User:** Eliza Thornberry

.Robo Mech, **User:** XJ9

.Wood Mech, **User:** Norbert and Daggett

.Kilted Mech, **User:** Gordon

.Newt Mech, **User:** Waffle

.Mouse Mech, **User:** Mr. Blik

.Aussie Mech, **User:** Rocko

.Baseball Mech, **User:** Arnold

.Irken Mech, **User:** Invader Zim

 **Unplayable Characters:**

.Ginger Foultey

.Tommy Pickles (Young)

.Chuckie Finster (Young)

.Angelica Pickles (Young)

.Spike (Younger)

 **Master Models:**

.SpongeBob SquarePants

.Patrick Star

.Sandy Cheeks

.Squidward Tentacles

.Mr. Krabs

.Plankton

.Gary the Snail

.Timmy Turner

.Cosmo and Wanda

.Vicky

.The Crimson Chin

.Mark Chang

.Jimmy Neutron

.Carl Wheezer

.Goddard

.Sheen Estevez

.Cindy Vortex

.Libby Folfax

.Tommy Pickles (Younger and Older)

.Chuckie Finster (Younger and Older)

.Angelica Pickles (Younger and Older)

.Susie Carmichael (Younger and Older)

.Phil and Lil DeVille (Younger and Older)

.Kimi Finster (Younger and Older)

.Dil Pickles (Younger and Older)

.Avatar Aang

.Katara

.Sokka

.Toph Beifong

.Prince Zuko

.Princess Azula

.Appa

.Momo

.Danny Phantom

.Sam Manson

.Tucker Foley

.Dash Baxter

.Skulker

.Ren

.Stimpy

.Rocko

.Heffer

.Spunky

.Fillburt

.Ed Bighead

.Bev Bighead

.Ickis

.Oblina

.Krumm

.The Gromble

.Norbert

.Daggett

.Arnold

.Gerald

.Helga

.Grandpa Phil

.Grandma Gertie

.Eliza Thornberry

.Darwin

.Donnie

.Otto Rocket

.Reggie Rocket

.Twister Rodriguez

.Sam Dullard

.Ginger Foutley

.CatDog

.Winslow

.XJ9

.Brad

.Tuck

.Invader Zim

.GIR

.Dib

.Gaz

.Rudy Tabootie

.Snap

.Penny Sanchez

.Gordon

.Waffle

.Mr. Blik

.Kimberly

.Hovis

.Kappa Mikey

.Otis

.Pig

.Pip

.Freddy

.Peck

.El Tigre

.White Pantera

.Puma Loco

.Frida

.Todd

.Maurecia

.Myron

.Dana

.Tak

.Jibola

.Lok

.Belly Juju

.Dead Juju

.Traloc

 **Bonus Mini-Games:**

.SpongeBob's Underwater Surf

.Aang's Elemental Arena

.Danny's Ghost Hunting

.El Tigre's Mariachi Bash

.Otis' Hayride Race

.Jimmy's Atom Bouncing

.Tak's Jungle Gymnastics


End file.
